A microcontroller unit (MCU) is small computer formed on an integrated circuit. MCUs can generate signals for controlling of a wide range of devices, such as electric motors, voltage regulators, office machines, appliances, implantable medical devices, etc.
MCUs typically include a central processing unit (CPU), memory, and programmable peripherals components. The CPU executes a program (hereinafter referred to as an embedded program), which is typically stored in flash memory. MCUs may also include analog-to-digital converters (ADCs), digital-to-analog converters (DACs), comparators, timer/counter channels (hereinafter timer channels), etc. Timer channels are often used to autonomously control external devices such as induction motors. Because the timer channels operate autonomously, the CPU can perform other functions while timer channels control external devices.